The friends
by Cupcake2056
Summary: Kirby finds Marx in the woods and they have crazy adventures.
1. the ball

Kirby had improved his speech but still said poyos and so, one day, Kirby was out playing soccer when BAM! He got kicked again by tuff so he decided to play in the woods instead. He was just poking around when he tripped over something , it was round and purple. Kirby wanted to know if it was alive so he poked it with a stick "ouch!" it got up from its curled position and stood "what's the big idea!" it yelled. Kirby tilted his head "well" it could tell from its voice it was a boy."I thought you were a ball poyo" "I get that a lot"he saw something on the boy's side but,he ignored would ask that later but right now he focused on names the boy didn't seem hostile." _what's that on his side"_ He boy asked "hey what's your name"tilting his head "my name is Kirby hero of Popstar what's yours?" "Marx I'm a jester" his face lit up "wow do a trick pleeeeaaaase"Kirby beamed. "Okay if you insist" and with that Marx got his ball out of the bushes and, did a triple back flip landing perfectly on the ball."Wooooooow poyo" Kirby asked Marx to go to Cappy Town and he agreed to it so they walked a long way until they made said Marx could stay at his house in it there were many snow globes resembling his abilities "what are those?" Marx questioned "those are my abilities….in snow form" so from that day on Marx and Kirby were friends.


	2. the doctor

Marx looked in amazement and awe as he looked at the snow globes he saw fire and ice arrows and swords " _wow…so..many…abilities"_ Marx wondered he walked around as Kirby made his bed."What's that on your side?" Kirby asked getting one of his snow globes "ohh a waddle doo kid beamed my side that's all"Kirby stared at the shook his snow globe and transformed into doctor Kirby or Dr. beamed with happiness as his wound was patched up with stitches and a band he asked if he can stay for the night,and Kirby said it was asked if Marx had any parents but, he didn't answer."Any way" Kirby started Marx gave him a confused look. "Help yourself to anything in the fridge I'm going to Kawasaki's" "Okay" Marx said blanky. "Bye!" Kirby said cheerfully dashing out the door. Marx looked around Kirby's room he found a lever pulled it with his mouth and went inside…

 **Where will Marx go? Find out in the next story!**


	3. the sleepover

Marx went inside the secret room and found….a lab! He couldn't believe his eyes! On one side he saw beakers and tubes of ooze, and on the other unfinished portals. Just then he heard the door click and that meant Kirby was home so, he ran out and closed the door to the lab. It was hard since Marx had no arms, but he managed. Kirby came home and got Marx an apple pie and shrimp while he had noodles and pound cake. Marx tipped his head as he saw Kirby scarf down his food , it almost scared him "Ack!" he yelped."What's wrong don't like your food?" Kirby asked worriedly. "No it's not that, you inhaled your food!" Marx said almost horrified. "Sorry" Kirby said shamefully. After they ate they went to bed early. Marx had a nightmare that Kirby ate him, but he ignored it. In the morning Marx realized he left his clothes (except his shoes) in the woods, so he jumped on Kirby and shouted "WAKE UP!"

"Wha whazzat" Marx jumped on him when suddenly he sprung up. He sprung with so much force Marx flew across the room! He shrieked _"_ _he screams like a girl"_ Kirby thought. "Into the woods!" Marx said gasping for breath. Kirby groaned.


	4. the portal

Since he liked his sleep Kirby thought he could go to the woods and get back to his dream. It was about a familiar figure he was fighting that he couldn't remember he floated in the air, and was holding the star rod. He couldn't remember the rest. Marx was still getting Kirby to wake up when he nudged him so hard Kirby came down with a bonk. "OW!" Kirby screeched as Marx was motioning to the door jumping up and down. He felt naked without his bowtie. "C'mon! let's go" "Fine" Kirby grunted. They dashed into the woods where they found all sorts of cool stuff like geodes ,ruby shards , and even some dbills! "See this is why I wanted to go to the woods!" Marx said happily, his main goal was to find his clothes. Eventually they came across Marx's clothing and Marx trotted along home joyfully, while Kirby was covered in dirt. While Marx put on his clothes Kirby went to bed, the second his eyes were shut Marx snuck into the lab. He heard Kirby snore really loud. When Marx went into the lab he looked at the spilling ooze and found something new. He saw a new finished portal that said "Mario bros." He didn't know what that meant so he wrote a note and jumped in.

What Marx saw looked unnatural he saw gold coins and a giant castle, he went in and saw nothing like what he ever seen. He saw two big guys with mustaches with accents. _"_ _Fooey!"_ Marx thought" they have hands!" "Hey a what's a that Luigi?" "I don't know Mario." The bros walked to where Marx was, before they came Marx jumped out and Kirby was in the lab. Marx ran away shouting "IT WASN'T ME IT WASN'T ME!" "I was looking for you!" Kirby said worried "Am I in trouble?" Marx asked. Kirby ignored the question and took Marx outside. He carried him to a cave.


	5. the cave pt 1

When Marx and Kirby went to the cave Kirby assumed this was the right one."Put me down!" Marx yelped. Kirby set Marx down and ran into the cave."Wait up" Marx wailed as he ran in the cave too. It was dark until Kirby gained his fire ability, and his hat lighted the way. Until he found a weird computer he started too hit it, as he didn't know what is was and soon it started up. Marx began to join in kicking it every few seconds. Something happened when the computer started up it started smoking…..


	6. the cave pt 2

Suddenly a witch came out of the computer so Kirby fought it. He kicked its face and it disappeared. Next an evil knight appeared Marx this time kicked it and Kirby punched it so it dissolved. Then a dragon appeared and it took work to get rid of so Kirby just set it on fire, and it burned to death. After that they got 1 million dollars and went on. Every enemy they encountered Kirby set it on fire. Eventually Marx got a bomb which he'd said he'd use later. Then they came to a room that was filled with treasure, so Kirby took things like gold nuggets and he found some chocolate too. Marx on the other hand dove in and swam in it. Until a rock figure came through the darkness, so Marx scrambled out of the treasure, with a gold sword in his mouth.


End file.
